Black 7
by ForsakenKalika
Summary: They all think they know me. They know nothing. I am the little cracked mirror.


Title: Black 7

Author: Kalika

Genre: Dark

Summary: Usagi and the girls think they know her. They've never known what she truly was like. Impure,  
and exotic. She feels the black 7.

Author: Cheesy summary, ne? I couldn't think of anything.  
Okay, so this is a nice little dark story. Has no moral, no lesson, just a shocking look at one of the scouts.

This is for Carrie, because I know she'd enjoy this story.

Standard disclaimers apply.

"All felt is good here  
All felt is just fine  
Like a rapture waiting to dine on the divine  
It moves across me and sets me free  
Open oh so gently  
Everytime I scream release  
I mean it  
You know it  
Everytime I feel relief  
I feel the dirty black 7  
Loss of time is felt here  
Burning back in my mind  
Like a cancer growing in the minds of the divine  
It moves across me and sets me free  
Open oh so gently  
Everytime I scream release  
I mean it  
You know it  
Everytime I feel relief  
I feel the dirty black 7  
Don't roll me over  
Can't help these things I feel  
Couldn't see them coming  
But I've given into what is real  
Extend what's been given  
Take a taste of what's within  
You cast me over  
Yet I've risen and I am real  
I am the little cracked mirror"  
-Soil "Black 7"

Smiling, I left the school. I quickly pulled out a cigarette from the small case in my school bag,  
and lit it. I still had to laugh at everyone's stupidity. They never once questioned why I smelled  
like smoke. They just assume it was because of the Sacred Fire. I snorted. Right, the fire. My walk  
home was wholly uneventful, as per usual. I mentally reminded myself that Grandfather would be  
in Osaka by 8 tonight, for a retreat, and that I had the place to myself for the week. 'Hmm,' I  
thought to myself. 'Strange how there are seven days in the week and seven deadly sins.' I smirked  
and couldn't believe the ideas my silly little mind was coming up with. Soon, boredom and general  
curiosity took over as I endevoured to see just what I could get away with in a week.

I made a list. Greed, lust, envy, sloth, wrath, pride, and gluttony.

Not too difficult. Even a small transgression would ensure fun. I looked at the clock. Yuuchirou would  
be home soon. He had left a note saying he had gone to the store. Perhaps... I grinned.

Day 1: Lust

I stepped out of the bath, content to be smooth and clean. A knock sounded at my door, and I  
jumped, not expecting it.

I quickly robed myself and opened it. "Hey Rei," Yuuchirou stammered, as my robe showed a bit  
more than it perhaps should have. I smiled inwardly but kept a cool exterior.

I cocked my hip and placed a hand on the doorframe. "Yes, Yuuchirou?" I asked innocently, as  
though I had no idea he was staring.

"Um, what wa.. oh! Usagi called, and said she was ill and couldn't make it here today." I nodded. That  
meant the other girls would be here.

"Damn. Well I've been a bit tired today, so I should call the other girls and let them know I won't  
have them over." Yuuchirou nodded and picked his jaw up off the floor.

"Thanks Yuuchirou!" I cried happily and kissed his cheek.

Before we go on, I want to be honest about something. I do like Yuuchirou, so I'm not just using him.  
I think he's a sweet guy. So... maybe my behaviour today will change our relationship? Eh, I can hope.

Anyway, he reacted as I'd hoped. He'd pulled back from my kiss blushing. I smiled at him and walked  
out of the bathroom, toward the phone.

After calling all of the girls, i stepped into my bedroom to change into more comfortable clothing. The  
shrine was impeccably clean, considering I did all my chores directly after school, so I could relax. I  
changed into my most sexy undergarments, a pair of tight jeans, and a black tank top, and put my hair  
up into a ponytail. I looked comfortable but gorgeous. 'He won't be able to resist me,' I thought, smiling  
evilly.

I walked out into the den and flipped on the television. Searching the channels with the remote, I  
soon found a comedy that I liked. After hearing my laughter, Yuuchirou came out to see what the  
commotion was.

Noting the jokes in the show, he soon became enraptured in the comedy too. Soon, he was sitting next  
to me on the couch, laughing hysterically, with my curled up next to him, and his arm around me. Oh the  
feeling I got from that. We laughed the entire way through the show.

When it was over, he realized that I was sitting next to him,

curled into his embrace, watching the television. I felt his eyes on me and I met his gaze. I had all of this  
planned. He looked into my eyes, confused, and I silently asked him what the matter was. He shook his  
head and turned back to the screen, his arm still around me, and his hand moving to my other arm, draped  
across his stomach. I laid my head on his shoulder and we watched the characters fall in love in front of our  
eyes.

Before he'd looked at me, I'd never seen his eyes. The brilliant shade of green they were, with the smallest  
hint of chocolate brown in them. Soulful, unnervingly insightful.

I lifted my head and began to get up. "Where ya goin'?" He asked, comfortably.

"To get something to eat, you want something?" He smiled.

"How about we go out for dinner? I'll buy"

I grinned at him, "Are we talking a date, dear Yuuchirou"

He smiled slightly and blushed, "I was hopeful, but we can just go for fast food"

I stood on my tiptoes and brushed my lips against his. "Just let me change, k?"

His eyes widened and he nodded dumbly.

I changed into a black skirt, but kept the tanktop, and put on platformed sandals. I grabbed my leather coat  
and walked back into the den. Yuuchirou wasn't in there. I leaned against the doorframe and sighed. I didn't  
think I could go through with this. Maybe I could just kiss him and not go through with the rest. My resolve  
quickly came back and I righted my shoulders. I can do this.

He came out looking completely different. His hair was pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck. He  
smelled of roses and clove, like my cigarettes.

Yuuchirou wore a blood red button up, with black slacks. Damn is all I can say.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his arm out.

I decline his arm, but grabbed his hand instead. "We shall, kind sir," I joked.

"We just have to stop at an ATM first, then we can be on our way."

I nodded and we made our way downtown. After the stop at the ATM, we beelined toward Koso, a very  
expensive restaurant. Walking in, the maitre'd looked up. Surpise was written across his face.

"Kumada-san! It's been so long. Your usual table, for yourself and the lady?" Yuuchirou nodded and we followed  
the maitre'd.

After a very satisfying and expensive dinner, we made our way toward the park for a moonlit stroll. "Rei..."

I looked up and met his eyes, "Yes, Yuuchirou"

He sighed and stammered a bit, before getting his bearings. "Why are you being so... different? Don't get me  
wrong, it's nice, but it's almost taboo."

I motioned at a bench and sat. I wasn't prepared for this. Not at all. Do I tell him the truth or lie to him?

He must've seen the anxiety in my eyes, because he simply held my hand. "You don't have to answer, Rei. I  
didn't mean to stress a subject you may be uncomfortable with."  
Needless to say, I was shocked. He sounded completely different.  
He had held up the same mask I had, for as long as I'd known him. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against  
his. I didn't know what else to do. He kissed back, and soon, my mind was reeling with a passionate embrace.

When we broke, I gazed at him. I decided to tell him the truth. "Honestly, Yuu-chan," he grinned at the  
nickname, "I had an idea earlier today to commit all of the seven deadly sins this week. One for each day.  
Today was lust. What I didn't know was that I'd already felt..and.. oh goodness... tomorrow was going to  
be greed"

He laughed. "Rei, I found your list when you were in the bath, and I decided to play along to see how far  
you'd take it. I'm sorry I lied to you, but I figured this was the only way you'd see who I really was."

I looked up at him through my lashes. "Really?" I smiled inwardly, he had no idea what confidence he'd  
just given me. He nodded. I grinned, and leaned toward his ear. "So, do you want to help me with all the  
sins, and maybe make up a couple more?" With that, I stood and began walking to the temple. I stopped,  
and turned to look at his face, shocked and interested. I signalled with my finger to follow and he did.  
I didn't know the sins could be so fun. I also didn't know he smoked too.

I think I have alot to learn about Yuuchirou.. but it's going to be fun finding out...

"I am the little cracked mirror"

Okay, the last quote from the song is meant to say that Rei's perception of love may be based on sex. It's saying  
she's a bit... confused. I do want to say that, while a healthy sexual relationship is normal, so is a healthy loving relationship. I think I may continue, and alter this story, perhaps adapting the other senshi, as a bit of "What  
You Didn't Know About... SENSHI!!"  
Feedback, people. FEEDBACK!


End file.
